Clockwork World
Clockwork World is the third story in the flagship Clockwork series, closing out the original trilogy as well as providing closure for Erika Stone. New inventions like the Time-Stopper also appear, and the events of the story lead to the foundation of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. Summary The Paradise Foundation has been hitting hard on a global level, thanks primarily to Erika Stone who is now under the control of Ryoshi Tenzo as per the use of a Type-7 Chip. With Erika's Temporal Gene Interpol has been hard-pressed to fight back, even predicting the targets proving futile. Lucienne Christophe has a multi-team task force under her command but the teams are slowly getting picked off, Hui Lan and Miranda Ohala thanks to the new Time-Stopper. Desperate, Lucienne put herself back in the field and manages to discover that Erika is involved, as are her supposedly-dead friends Aisha Reynolds and Cassandra Flick. Lucienne also has been receiving tips from an unknown source called the Night Ninja, who claims the Foundation is behind everything but there is no proof that can be offered to a court. In spite of problems with Erika due to overwork Scott Dawson has her continue field work, resulting in Interpol rescuing Cassandra and even Erika herself, though Tasia Spiro is captured. The Night Ninja, in reality Mary Hamilton, is unmasked by Scott but she'd already sent Interpol blank chips to use for protection. Wanting Erika back, Scott arranges for a trade: Erika for Tasia. Erika reluctantly agrees to help with the promise that her record will be cleared, but when the exchange goes back thanks to the new Freeze-Key Erika uses a small dose of Type-7 to act as a ruse. Brought to Paradise Manor in Vancouver, Erika rescues Mary and the pair, after admitting their love for one another, saves several Interpol agents and hurry to stop the Foundation's end-game weapon: the Uranus Generator. Just as it seems the attack is a success the Generator is activated, but Scott had used the attack to hide his own agenda, which used the generator to cover his own tracks and leave for good with Ryoshi. In the aftermath, the Foundation was exposed publicly and effectively destroyed. Appearances Interpol/Law Enforcement Josie Maran 5.jpg|Lucienne Christophe (Josie Maran)|link=Lucienne Christophe Doukissa Nomikou 4.jpg|Tasia Spiro (Doukissa Nomikou)|link=Tasia Spiro Emily Deschanel 12.jpg|Cassandra Flick (Emily Deschanel)|link=Cassandra Flick Cecilia Cheung 1.jpg|Hui Lan (Cecilia Cheung)|link=Hui Lan Charlize Theron 12.jpg|Marika Heino (Charlize Theron)|link=Marika Heino Aisha Tyler 2.jpg|Aisha Reynolds (Aisha Tyler)|link=Aisha Reynolds Michelle Kruseic 2.jpg|Miranda Ohala (Michelle Kruseic)|link=Miranda Ohala Edward Norton.jpg|Jean-Baptiste Odilon (Edward Norton)|link=Jean-Baptiste Odilon Laura Vandervoort 3.jpg|Colette Landry (Laure Vandervoort)|link=Colette Landry Briana Evigan.jpg|Jelena Hendraille (Briana Evigan)|link=Jelena Hendraille Sofia Milos 7.jpg|Sophia Katsopolis (Sofia Milos)|link=Sophia Katsopolis Jennifer Lopez 5.jpg|Palmira Tiago (Jennifer Lopez)|link=Palmira Tiago Paula Patton 5.jpg|Makeda Getachew (Paula Patton)|link=Makeda Getachew Jared Leto.jpg|Caesar Francisco (Jared Leto)|link=Caesar Francisco Takuya Kimura.jpg|Takahishi Nakamura (Takuya Kimura)|link=Takahishi Nakamura Eva La Rue 2.jpg|Suzanna Ortiz (Eva La Rue)|link=Suzanna Ortiz David Tennant.jpg|Jason Holland (David Tennant)|link=Jason Holland Til Schweiger.jpg|Dieter Bran (Til Schweiger)|link=Dieter Bran Michelle Rodriguez.jpg|Carmen Pared (Michelle Rodriguez)|link=Carmen Pared Paradise Foundation Kiefer Sutherland.jpg|Scott Dawson (Kiefer Sutherland)|link=Scott Dawson Maggie Q.jpg|Ryoshi Tenzo (Maggie Q)|link=Ryoshi Tenzo Sarah Lancaster.jpg|Mary Hamilton (Sarah Lancaster)|link=Mary Hamilton Josie Bissett.jpg|Karen Draskal (Josie Bissett)|link=Karen Draskal Blake Lively 2.jpg|Erika Stone (Blake Lively)|link=Erika Stone Joaquim De Almeida.jpg|Julio Sanchez (Joaquim De Almeida)|link=Julio Sanchez Constance Zimmer 3.jpg|Ashley Tisdale (Constance Zimmer)|link=Ashley Tisdale Naomi Watts 4.jpg|Alexis Sutherland (Naomi Watts)|link=Alexis Sutherland Paula Graces.jpg|Veronica Estes (Paula Garces)|link=Veronica Estes Katherine Heigl 2.jpg|Leslie Schulz (Katherine Heigl)|link=Leslie Schulz Ksenia Sukhinova.jpg|Adrianna Dashkov (Ksenia Sukhinova)|link=Adrianna Dashkov Rick Hoffman.jpg|Seth Greenberg (Rick Hoffman)|link=Seth Greenberg Jessica Simpson 5.jpg|Sandy Vanholt (Jessica Simpson)|link=Sandy Vanholt Brittany Snow 5.jpg|Amber Prescott (Brittany Snow)|link=Amber Prescott Hillary Duff 4.jpg|Kelsey Wick (Hilary Duff)|link=Kelsey Wick Emma Stone 9.jpg|Jaki Newborn (Emma Stone)|link=Jaki Newborn Park Ji Yoon.jpg|Naoko Kobayashi (Park Ji Yoon)|link=Naoko Kobayashi Jewel Staite 9.jpg|Caitlin Trafford (Jewel Staite)|link=Caitlin Trafford Shiri Appleby 10.jpg|Monica Stein (Shiri Appleby)|link=Monica Stein Kate Todd 2.jpg|Lotte Ritter (Kate Todd)|link=Lotte Ritter Eriko Tamura.jpg|Sakura Ashikage (Eriko Tamura)|link=Sakura Ashikage Roslyn Sanchez.jpg|Izel Cortez (Roslyn Sanchez)|link=Izel Cortez Evelina Papantoniou.jpg|Talieya Antzas (Evelina Papantoniou)|link=Talieya Antzas Cindy Chiu.jpg|Janet Wu (Cindy Chiu)|link=Janet Wu Civilians Cameron Diaz.jpg|Cammie Domingo (Cameron Diaz)|link=Cammie Domingo Angelina Jolie 2.jpg|Angel Jenly (Angelina Jolie)|link=Angel Jenly Jessica Alba 2.jpg|Jessica Alfa (Jessica Alba)|link=Jessica Alfa Megan Fox.jpg|Megan Wolff (Megan Fox)|link=Megan Wolff Jamie Pressly 3.jpg|Jordan Tressly (Jamie Pressly)|link=Jordan Tressly Kate Beckinsale.jpg|Kathy Beckinstaff (Kate Beckinsale)|link=Kathy Beckinstaff Carmen Electra.jpg|Carla Sparks (Carmen Electra)|link=Carla Sparks Wes Studi.jpg|Alejandro Guzman (Wes Studi)|link=Alejandro Guzman Maria Canals-Barrera 2.jpg|Teresa Guzman (Maria Canals-Barrera)|link=Teresa Guzman Natalie Martinez.jpg|Lola Guzman (Natalie Martinez)|link=Lola Guzman Anita Barone.jpg|Niki Harper (Anita Barone)|link=Niki Harper Gergana Kochanova.jpg|Tatiana Dachev (Gergana Kochanova)|link=Tatiana Dachev Slavena Vatova 4.jpg|Roza Dachev (Slavena Vatova)|link=Roza Dachev Trivia * Nearly named Interpol agent became a member of the ITEA. Category:Stories Category:Clockwork